


Not-So-Sick Day

by Haelstrom



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Naruto likes Sasuke's raspy voice, Smut, Sweet Talk, Teasing, They love each other, What's new, but definitely not a porn without feeling, like a lot, shrugs, technically a PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haelstrom/pseuds/Haelstrom
Summary: Naruto brings home soup for his boyfriend who's supposed to be just getting over a cold.  What happens when he's faced with a feisty Sasuke who can't help but run his mouth?  *UNDERGOING EDITING*





	Not-So-Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> So idk why I wrote this lol. But I kinda like it now so...
> 
> Every time I write smut, it's with the idea in mind that these two have already fallen in love or that they will be falling in love. I felt the need to share so maybe my mood will come across correctly.

What's up guysssss.  I recently reread this fic and am lowkey (highkey fml) MORTIFIED at a lot of it.  I also have some issues with commitment and SO i couldn't delete it altogether, however I am taking the actual fic down to be seriously edited probably when i finish my current work. I'm hoping to repost it soon though so I can stop hating myself for what it is rn lol....til then I guess <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hi the rap part is a Lil Wayne lyric. Shrugs. In my head it was necessary...so anyway. Hopefully this felt like two goof balls in love enjoying one of the finer parts of being in a relationship. I also hope you cracked at least one smile while reading.
> 
> I'm a sucker for comments and kudos :) 
> 
> Haelstromx on tumblr  
> (idk how to include links in these notes, so if anyone wants to educate me, that'd be great)


End file.
